


The problem with neighbours

by thingcalledlove



Series: Texts From Last Night [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(928): Maybe we should try and tone it down a notch. The neighbours changed the name of their wifi network to "i can hear you having sex".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problem with neighbours

Felicity set her coffee down on the table and settled down on the cushioned chair. The sun was streaming through the open kitchen windows, warming her up even though the temperature outside was anything but warm.

She pulled her laptop closer with a sigh. It was time to get some work done. Technically, she should have been at her corner office at Queen Consolidated, but being in a serious relationship with the CEO had its perks. Being able to sleep in after a night of mind blowing sex with aforementioned CEO was one of them.

The machine in front of her came to life at a simple touch. She clicked on the wifi button so that she could connect to the internet. She paused, pursing her lips as she looked at the list of nearby networks.

_Apt 214: i can hear you having sex_  
 _Geez, is that what sound was?_  
 _Kaceys Wifi_  
 _Send that boy over to Apt 314  
Gale Brothers Network_

Horrified, she slammed the laptop closed and took a deep breath. She was mortified. She could feel herself flushing, the heat becoming almost too much. She picked up her phone and sent Oliver a quick text. Even as she typed, she knew he would be more amused by the situation than she was.

Maybe we should try and tone it down a notch.   
The neighbours changed the name of their wifi network  
to “i can hear you having sex”

Her phone started buzzing a moment later as she paced the small kitchen.

She answered, and was met with Oliver’s booming laugh. A sound she never got tired of hearing. It caused her to relax a bit even though she felt completely wound up.

“You’re kidding,” he said over the phone, his voice warm, but she could practically hear him smiling.

“Not one bit,” Felicity bit back, “Some of the others also chimed in. Apparently whoever lives a floor above me would like for me to send you over.”

“Well,” Oliver teased sounding pretty smug, “I mean, the sounds they are hearing aren’t exactly coming from me, now are they?”

Felicity flushed deeper, and had the urge to sink back down into the chair she had vacated earlier. It was technically true that Oliver wasn’t exactly vocal, okay, that was wrong, he was plenty vocal, he just wasn’t loud vocal. Felicity on the other hand, had found out that when the sex was indeed mind blowing, she had the penchant for, uh, getting loud. It was completely his fault. He was the one who brought that side of her out. Before him, it was all bad sex and fake orgasms. But never any noise complaints.

Oliver must have noticed her discomfort on the other end, because his voice changed suddenly, taking a more serious tone, “Hey, don’t worry about it okay? We can tone it down if you want to. I can have some people come in and sound proof your place, whatever you want. Or...” He trailed off

“Or?” Felicity asked, suddenly alert once more. There was something fishy about the Or.

“Or you could move in with me?” He asked sounding unsure, “I mean the walls in my place are pretty sturdy, and my place is already sound proofed for other, non sexual reasons, and there would be no noise complaints here...”

Felicity laughed, usually she was the one who tended to ramble on in uncomfortable situations.

“Are you serious?” She asked, all of the sudden feeling giddy with joy, her neighbours completely forgotten.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t. I mean we’ve been together for almost a year and a half. You helped me get my family business back. You’ve pretty much have been the best thing that has happened to me since getting off the island. You know I wanted to do this the right way, which is why we’ve kind of been progressing at snail pace, but I want this, as long as you want this too. Do you?”

“Of course I do,” Felicity said with a bright smile.

“Alright, well I’m cancelling the rest of my appointments for the day and coming over. I think we should give your neighbours one last little show.” Oliver said sounding just as happy. She could practically see him winking at her from the other side.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Felicity agreed.


End file.
